Laura
Laura, or known to plebeians as the Wii Fit Trainer, is an unlockable character and Gaming Fitness Family Meme in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. You can't play as the male one, because he is a HUGE faggot. peener Meme Origins Whilst everyone was rejoicing over Villager and Megaman for SSB4, Stelios invaded a Family call a mere few hours after the E3 presentation to say that WII FIT TRAINER CONFIRMED FOR SSB4 ZOMG, nobody believed until the video. The video that would change Stelios' life. So he put her in the game because SHE'S SO LOURVERLY. Moveset Moveset by Cammy (based on Laura’s appearance in Super Smash Bros) Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Laura quickly strikes the area in front of her with a knifehand, then attacks with a left knee while stepping forward, and then concludes with a lunge, attacking by stomping. The lunge is a meteor smash with moderate power. 2%, 4%, 3%. 9% total. Side Tilt - Laura performs the dancer pose, striking in front of herself with a knifehand while simultaneously hitting behind herself with an upwards kick. Very fast. 7%. Up Tilt - Laura performs the triangle pose, leaning forward and spreading her legs while chopping upwards with her hand. 6%. Down Tilt - Laura flips forward out of her push-up position and attacks very quickly with both knees. 9%. Dash Attack - Laura performs the gate pose out of her run, attacking with her knee and a knifehand simultaneously while sliding. 11%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Laura steps forwards and attacks with the warrior pose. Hits on both sides, but the back hitbox is smaller. 14%. Up Smash - Laura faces the screen and performs the tree pose, ‘stabbing’ upwards with her hands together. 12%. Down Smash - Laura crouches down lies on her hands and knees, then ‘stabs’ forward with a knifehand while kicking behind her with the arm and leg lift exercise. 14%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Laura lies on her back in midair and ‘claps’ her hands against her ankles, striking above her with the jackknife pose. Hits two times. 7%, 6%. 13%. Forward Aerial - Laura performs a knifehand to the area above and in front of her, while kicking to the area below and behind her, using the single leg extension exercise to do so. The kick is a weak meteor smash. 8%. Back Aerial - Laura quickly kicks behind herself with both feet using the cobra pose. 9%. Up Aerial - Laura holds her hands together above her head and then quickly leans backwards, hitting in front and a little bit above her with the half moon pose. 8%. Down Aerial - Laura stomps downwards with both feet while performing the chair pose. A deceptively strong meteor smash. 10%. Grab Attacks Grab - Laura grabs the opponent with both hands. Pummel - Laura squeezes the opponent. A slow pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Laura tosses the opponent up and then smacks them forward with her palm. 8%. Back Throw - Laura tosses the opponent behind her and then backhands them away from her. 9%. Up Throw - Laura weakly tosses the opponent upwards. 5%. Down Throw - Laura throws the opponent to the ground, vaulting off of them slightly. 8%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Laura performs a spinning kick while resting on her back, then performs a kip up to right herself. 8%. Ledge Attack - Laura steps up onto the ledge and attacks with a knifehand while performing the dancer pose. 7%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Sun Salutation - Laura raises her arms and performs the Sun Salutation pose, charging up an orb of solar energy, which can be used as a fast-moving projectile. It will be charged as long as the button is held, and released when the button is released. Laura will flash yellow when Sun Salutation is fully charged, and at that point the move can be stored by performing any shield maneuver. When Sun Salutation is stored, it can then be fired at any time by pressing the button again. Sun Salutation takes approximately 2.5 seconds to reach full charge. The move has 6 stages of charge, with each stage becoming successively larger and stronger; stage 1 deals 4%, stage 2 deals 7%, stage 3 deals 10%, stage 4 deals 12%, stage 5 deals 17% and heals Laura for 2% when fired, and stage 6 deals 22% and heals Laura for 4% when fired. Side Special - Header - Laura quickly pulls out a soccer ball, hops up, and then headbutts it, sending it very far at a slightly horizontal downwards angle. It deals 9%, and remains on the stage after it collides with a surface. If it hits an opponent, then it bounces back. The ball despawns after not being hit for 4 seconds. Opponents can hit it back at Laura, and Laura can hit it back as well, and with any move of her choice, including the original move itself. Up Special - Hula-Hoop - Laura holds her arms up and several multicolored hula-hoops appear around her torso. She rotates her hips and spins them around her body, which causes her to quickly rise. Her direction can be changed very slightly. She can also attack with the hula-hoops, which are multihitting and hit 14 times, dealing 1% each with the autolink angle. 14% if all hits connect. Down Special - Deep Breathing - Laura faces the screen, puts her hands on her abdomen, and breathes deeply. A large, translucent, gray ring appears around her which slowly closes in on a red circle that appears at her abdomen. If the button is pressed again at the moment that the ring matches up with the perimeter of the circle, then her attacks are powered up, with their damage and knockback multiplied by 1.4, for 7.5 seconds, and she will be healed for 8%. If she fails to time it right, then she will instead be left vulnerable for a short bit. If the move is used less than 15 seconds after it has already been used, then the speed at which the circle shrinks is dramatically slower, to prevent stacking of the buff. Final Smash - Rainbow Yoga Apocalypse - Laura performs several yoga poses quickly, then speeds up to the point where she is performing them at impossible speeds as the camera zooms in on her. Then, she steps forward and performs the warrior pose, firing off hundreds of rainbow-colored silhouettes forwards which home in on enemies and start crowding around them and beating them senseless. Then, Laura flies up, points down at the trapped enemies, with the camera panning up to be above Laura and then looking down at the enemies, and then she throws down the Wii Balance Board with slams them all downwards with incredible strength, ending the move. Getting beaten on by the silhouettes deals 259% over time, and the Wii Balance Board deals 198% and instantly KOs. 457% total. Palette Swaps Default - Laura wears a light blue tanktop and dark gray yoga pants. Red - Laura wears a red tanktop and dark gray yoga pants. Blue - Laura wears a navy tanktop with a large white dot in the center and light gray yoga pants. Green - Laura wears a green tanktop with black triangles extending from the corners, and black yoga pants. Other 1 - Laura wears a yellow tanktop with three thin black stripes along the bottom and black yoga pants with yellow stripes along both the outer and inner sides. Other 2 - Laura wears a purple tanktop with a yellow diagonal ‘X’ formed by two stripes that meet in the middle and black pants that are purple from the knees down. Unlockable - Pokémon Laura - Laura wears a red tanktop with black trim and a white stripe down the middle as well as a large Pokéball decal on the left side, light blue pants with ripped trim, and a lavender beanie with a Pokéball emblem on the side. She also no longer wears her hair in a ponytail. Role in Story Wanting to train the Cardjitsu arts under Cardjitsu Trainer Sensei, she wants to win the "Grey Trainer of the Year" Award, but will not get this until she assassinates the bearded fellow. So she wants it. She's a feisty one. I like that. Trivia *Her and Sensei's rivalry shares the "Award contest" cliche as used in the Ned Flanders-Octodad purpose for rivarly. *Tighten those glutes. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Sex Gods Category:Feminine People Category:People with Long Hair